


a minor change (this sudden heartbeat)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi eventually does find a cure for Liv's whole zombieness situation, not too much changes and what does is a welcome one anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	a minor change (this sudden heartbeat)

“There, you’ve got that nice healthy glow of aliveness now.”

 

She heard Ravi but wasn’t looking at, staring at her hands, now a soft pink that she never thought she’d see again.

 

“I kinda forgot how warm being alive was.” Liv finally said, she tugged on strand of hair that was still stark white, “Think my hair colour will ever come back?”

 

“I think you’ll look great regardless.” Ravi said absentmindedly, looking over the chart he’d recorded all the information down about her on.

 

“So what’s the final verdict? Am I completely alive or still playing half and half and tell me I don’t have to eat brains anymore.”

 

“Are you still craving them?” Ravi looked mildly concerned about that, reaching out to take Liv’s hand again as if to ensure she was in fact staying alive.

 

“No, but I am hungry. I say we leave the results for later and go grab some food, or at least order out. My treat. It’s the least I can do considering you made me human again.” Liv grinned up at him, sliding her wrist just out of his grasp only to take hold of his hand and squeeze it in gratitude, not letting go.

 

She hadn’t been expecting the flush on his cheeks, “Yes well, I did say I’d try to get you back to normal. So.” Ravi cleared his throat, “What will your first alive-again meal be?”

 

“Something spicy.” Liv frowned, “Should I be worried that taste hasn’t gone away?”

 

“Who knows? We don’t exactly have a lot of data to back us up here. Maybe it is a left over trait, we’ll just keep an eye on it.” He went to make a mark on his clipboard but realized last minute that he and Liv were still holding hands.

 

Ravi opened his mouth again but shut it with a click after a moment, hand dropping again and still holding hers and Liv herself just blinked up at him as she didn’t let go either.

 

“I think maybe we should just order whatever in.” She began, looking down at their joined hands, the back of her thumb tracing lines into Ravi’s.

 

“If you’re sure Liv.” Ravi was peering down at her, strangely hesitant but still with that trace of awe she’d seen in his eyes whenever he looked at her during all the months previously.

 

She was surprised how much she would have missed that if it was gone.

 

“Yeah. And while we wait I can tell you how grateful again I am.” She stood up, stepping into Ravi’s space and letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, the collar of his lab coat scratchy on her cheek but she ignored it.

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled, tightening her grip and her heart sped up, a strange occurrence to feel again but one she had missed.

 

“Always.” Ravi mumbled back, reaching down to hug her back, his face resting in her snowy hair.

 

They stood like that until Liv’s stomach growled to remind them that she was in fact, human again and in need of non-brain like sustenance, but even as she stepped back she took his hand again, warm against her own and unsurprisingly feeling right.


End file.
